


Tanaka's "Rival"

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on fan art on tumblr, I am in love with this rare pair, M/M, kiyoko totally helped oujiyama, oujiyama being shy, tanaka's first confession, ugh i just love them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oujiyama Hideo is getting too close to Kiyoko-san in Tanaka's opinion. Something needs to be done about this.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanaka's "Rival"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my OujiTana shippers (or others who're just here to support me, thanks!<3)  
> I fell in love with this pair after I saw some art about them on tumblr by @aegontargaryen (I've linked it below so please check it out! It's great!) and this inspired me to write this short one shot. Hope you guys like it!

            It all started after the sports festival that the volleyball club so unceremoniously lost to the soccer club thanks to the freak duo’s instinctual rivalry. Obviously Tanaka wanted to give Hinata and Kageyama an earful but just by looking at their distraught expressions, he knew he wouldn’t have to. Oh well. You win some, you lose some. As long as the tennis club didn’t win, he was fine. He hated that third year playboy, Oujiyama Hideo, with his silky golden hair and bright blue eyes that looked like the fucking Adriatic Sea or something. He hated how the girls always flocked to his side and fawned over his every move. Tanaka vaguely realized that Oujiyama reminded him of Oikawa and that made him even madder.

            “Tanaka.”

            “Tanaka.”

            “OI, TANAKA RYUNOSUKE!”  

            The wing spiker snapped out of his reverie and locked eyes with his very annoyed homeroom teacher.

            “If you’re done spacing out, go take this homework to the teacher’s lounge and put it on my shelf,” she huffed and resumed her boring lecture on how to solve sinusoidal equations. A few students snickered in the back and Tanaka gave them his signature glare. That shut them right up.

            He trudged up the stairs to the teacher’s lounge, hands full of his classmates’ notebooks, when he saw his beloved Kiyoko-san. He was about to call out to her in his usual ballad until he noticed who she was with. The loving words died on the tip of his tongue replaced by unadulterated anger when he saw Oujiyama ran a hand through his blonde hair and flash a pearly white smile towards Kiyoko. That bastard was flirting with their precious manager!

             Forgetting his initial mission on this floor, Tanaka stomped right towards the pair, a nasty scowl already invading his face. They continued discussing something and Oujiyama leaned in closer to Kiyoko—

            “Hey, get away from her!” Tanaka barked at the tennis ace, whose blue eyes widened at the angry expression on the second year’s face.

            Kiyoko finally noticed Tanaka and confusion crossed her delicate features, “Tanaka, what—?” The rambunctious teen gathered all the notebooks in one hand so as to push Oujiyama away with the other.

The outcome was disastrous.

He underestimated the weight of all the notebooks and in his haste to attack Oujiyama, they fell, scattering all around the trio. Tanaka’s face flushed red in embarrassment and anger at his foiled plan. He was supposed to impress Kiyoko-san by saving her from that awful guy. Instead, he just made an utter fool of himself.

“Are you ok?” Oujiyama’s sweet voice asked him. Tanaka was expecting a taunting remark, not a genuinely concerned question. Somehow that made him even angrier, if that was possible.

“I’m fine,” he bit out, bending down to pick up the mess. The insufferable ace followed suit.

“I can do it myself,” Tanaka growled and yanked the notebook out of Oujiyama’s hands, ignoring the light brush of their fingers. The blonde pouted slightly at the rough treatment and his wide, aquamarine eyes looked at him sadly. He resembled a kicked puppy and Tanaka scrambled away before he ended up apologizing for his rude behavior. He was supposed to be angry with him after all. This guy was his rival, so why did Tanaka feel bad for hurting his feelings?

***

Practice after school was pretty uneventful. Kiyoko completely ignored him because of his behavior earlier in the day.

“But I was only protecting you from him, Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka complained, desperately trying to win back what little affection she held for him, which wasn’t much truth be told. “He was getting way too close to you!”

“We’re working on a project together,” Kiyoko said, “We were discussing that.”

“Oh,” Tanaka said sheepishly and Noya laughed in the background.

After practice, as Tanaka was helping clean up, he noticed a flash of golden out of the corner of his eye. His mouth dropped open and his hand immediately sought out Noya’s shoulder to get his attention.

“What is _he_ doing here?” he seethed to his best friend. The two locked eyes with Oujiyama who simply waved, flashing a dazzling smile, completely oblivious to the dark aura surrounding Kiyoko’s two most faithful guardians.

Kiyoko went to his side and the two began to talk, most likely about this project, but Tanaka still felt immense jealousy blooming in his chest.

“Tanaka? Noya?” Daichi called for their attention. “If you don’t continue to help clean up, I will make sure you run laps until you throw up.” He smiled sweetly but the two second years knew there was nothing sweet about it. They gulped loudly before hurriedly resuming their task. Throughout it, Tanaka constantly felt a pair of eyes watching him but whenever he looked around everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. At least before going off to change he was happy to note that Oujiyama had already left.

***

This continued on for a whole week, much to Tanaka (and Noya’s) annoyance. Oujiyama would come after practice every day to talk to Kiyoko-san and leave before Tanaka had time to threaten him.

 _What is up with this guy?_ Tanaka wondered one day, frowning at their interaction. _Does he not have practice? And how does he manage to always look so good?_ Tanaka noticed the wind swept blonde hair that seemed more like fine gold threads than hair really. The pristine black uniform looked nice against his fair, dewy skin and made his bright aquamarine eyes even bluer. Said eyes suddenly landed on Tanaka staring unabashedly. He felt a warmth flood his cheeks at being caught and he felt his blush get darker when Oujiyama smiled, biting his lip uncertainly at the end when Tanaka continued ogling weirdly. He ran out of the gym as fast as humanly possible, slapping his cheeks along the way.

***

This had to stop. Tanaka knew from Suga-san that their project was over so why did Oujiyama keep coming during practice to talk to her?

Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei motioned the team over to give them some pointers and Tanaka hovered protectively over Kiyoko, glaring daggers at Oujiyama, who was standing nonchalantly with his arms folded by the gym doors. He smiled again at Tanaka and seriously what the hell is up with this guy?!

As soon as his mentors dismissed them, Tanaka marched towards Oujiyama, rolling up his sleeves. After Tanaka was through with him, Oujiyama would never set foot within ten meters of Kiyoko-san.

“Hey!” Tanaka growled, raising a stern finger at the tennis star’s bewildered face. “You might be popular with the girls, but don’t you dare check our manager out!”

Oujiyama looked away shyly and Tanaka noticed his slightly pink cheeks. “I wasn’t checking _her_ out. I was checking _you_ out,” he mumbled, cheeks getting pinker by the second.

The insults he’d prepared died in his mouth. “What?!” Tanaka screeched and now it was his face that flamed red. His anger dissipated immediately and was replaced by complete confusion. Did he hear him correctly?

“I think you’re cute,” Oujiyama continued and shrunk more into himself. “That’s why I’ve been coming to watch you at practice and—and I would like to take you out on a date…if you’d let me that is.” He finally raised his eyes at Tanaka and they sparkled with hope. He chewed on his bottom lip and Tanaka found himself mesmerized by the action. He finally realized his “rival” was patiently waiting for a reply.

Tanaka wasn’t going to deny that Oujiyama wasn’t attractive. He understood why so many girls were head over heels for him, but he still found it somewhat comical that the popular tennis ace was interested in Tanaka of all people. The longer he took to reply, the faster the hope in the bright blue eyes seemed to fizzle out. Tanaka realized this was not a joke and holy shit this guy was actually serious!

“Al—alright,” Tanaka stuttered and felt the blush bleeding down his neck. He’d promised himself a while back that he wouldn’t turn down his first confession and although he thought it would always be from a girl, a tall, handsome blonde wasn’t too bad either. Especially not when the pretty blonde was beaming down at him like the sun after a long rainstorm. Tanaka suddenly felt his heart beat just a little faster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the art: http://redrobin.co.vu/post/144417104429/i-always-say-tanaka-is-my-fav-character-and-yet  
> Thanks for reading! Leave your comments, criticisms and kudos! Or come say hi on tumblr, @rolling-blunder


End file.
